


Святочный Бал

by Letalin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Klance Month 2018, M/M, Mentioned Shiro/Adam, Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Лэнс ожидал, что он просто будет следить за порядком на Святочном Балу, не всегда навевавшим лучшие воспоминания. Но у него был шанс пойти туда не одному, а со своим старым соперником.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Святочный Бал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yule Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926738) by [sasuhina_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal). 



> Перевод работы sasuhina_gal  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7358298

— Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что вы поставили в приоритет работу над этим тестом, а не подготовку к Святочному Балу. Приближаются экзамены, и это эссе поможет вам в качестве учебного пособия во всем, о чём мы говорили в этом году. — объявил Лэнс классу, когда они уже были готовы уйти. У него всё ещё был урок танцев с его равенкловцами, и он предполагал, что он не задержится со студентами после урока. Святочный Бал был через 2 недели, но часть Лэнса хотела, чтобы это уже закончилось, чтобы он не был свидетелем того, как люди умоляли глазами, чтобы их пригласили. Лэнс не думал, что он такой. Его старшая сестра была на год старше его, поэтому, если у неё не было свидания, они ходили вместе. Ему просто нравилось ходить со своими друзьями, если он не был в отношениях достаточно долго, чтобы на самом деле пригласить кого-то.И он будет просто наблюдателем в день бала.  
Когда все студенты вышли из его класса, и Лэнс ответил на все вопросы, он потянулся. Маггловедение было легким предметом для него, так как он был полукровкой, и рос как маггл большую часть своей жизни, но большинство его студентов были волшебниками, ни разу не видевшими маггловских вещей в своей жизни. Он взял вещи со стола и перенёс их в свой кабинет. Он займётся проверкой позже. В комнате для преподавателей стояла коробка с шоколадными лягушками, и он хотел взять одну, прежде чем он должен был добраться до башни Равенкло на уроки танцев. Он быстро подошёл к комнате для преподавателей и вошёл, как Кит Когане, его старый соперник по квиддичу и профессор по Защите от темных искусств, вытащил, как он понял по выбрасыванию коробки, последнюю шоколадную лягушку.  
— Это что, была последняя? — застонал Лэнс  
— Эм, да? — ответил Кит.  
Лэнс издал стон, вошёл в комнату и плюхнулся в кресло, глядя на то место, где раньше была коробка.  
— Я с нетерпением ждал, когда у меня будет время съесть одну, прежде чем мне придется учить моих равенкловцев танцевать.  
— Ты учишь их танцевать? — спросил Кит, сев в соседнее кресло.  
— Да, а ты нет?  
Как Лэнс был главой Равенкло, Кит был главой Гриффиндора, что сделало этот год весёлым, когда они боролись друг с другом за Кубок Хогвартса и Кубок квиддича.  
— Нет, я просто привожу их к змеям Аллуры и оставляю её заниматься ими.  
Лэнс рассмеялся:  
— Что бы подумал Широ?  
— Широ занят своими барсуками. У него нет времени делать мне выговор, — сказал Кит, открывая упаковку, свои навыки ловца позволили ему быстро схватить лягушку, прежде чем она выпрыгнула. Как только она успокоилась в его руке, он разломал её пополам и протянул половину Лэнсу.  
— Возьми.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Лэнс. Он не ожидал, что Кит поделится с ним.  
— Ты с нетерпением ждал этого, — сказал Кит.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Лэнс, улыбнувшись Киту. Было странно вернуться в Хогвартс и снова увидеть Кита. Он никогда не думал, что снова встретит и увидит его тут, в месте, где он чувствовал себя как дома. <tab>Сейчас ему казалось, что всё изменилось. Они были знакомы весь учебный год, во время которого использовали своё соперничество как способ продвижения вперед, и теперь, когда им было не за что конкурировать, они получили возможность посидеть, поговорить и стать друзьями.  
— Тебе приходилось иметь дело с какой-то драмой в твоём факультете о парах на Бал?  
— Ещё одна вещь, которой я не занимаюсь. Я сказал им, чтобы они не приходили ко мне со своими слезливыми историями, если только они не думают, что это может закончиться тем, что кто-то пострадает. Некоторые люди, очевидно, не слушали, — сказал Кит, жалуясь.  
— Ты декан их факультета. Ты должен был помочь им, — отчитал Лэнс, хотя он чувствовал, что не особо удивлён.  
— Не с проблемами в отношениях, — сказал Кит.  
— Уверен, что ты с нетерпением ожидаешь Бал, — дразнил Лэнс.  
— Есть причина, по которой я пропускал Бал каждый год. Ну, кроме моего прошлого года: Широ буквально угрожал снять очки с факультета, если я не пойду. Иметь брата-профессора отстой.  
— Это точно. Я имею в виду, что мне было весело, за исключением того, что я почти всегда ходил один, если сестра была с парой, — вспомнил Лэнс, и в последний раз укусил свою шоколадную лягушку.  
— Подожди, что? Ты серьёзно? Ты ходил один? А как же все те, с которыми ты встречался? — спросил Кит, звуча смущённым и ошеломлённым.  
— Обычно они бросали меня раньше. Я думаю, что на самом деле хотел пойти только с Плаксум в качестве моей пары, но мы сильно поссорились перед Новым годом, поэтому расстались, — объяснил Лэнс. Раньше ему было бы больно вспоминать, но не теперь. Лэнс двинулся дальше. — Ты знаешь, меня никогда не выбирали в пару, открывавшую Бал.  
— Я думал, что ты ходил с парой. Ты, кажется, всегда в центре внимания, и никогда не казался таким одиноким, — сказал Кит.  
Лэнс пожал плечами:  
— Не так много людей рискнули со мной встречаться, — факт, который он знал слишком хорошо.  
Он замолчал, возникла неловкая тишина, когда Кит заговорил:  
— Мне никогда не нравилось ходить на эти танцы, но часть меня хотела этого, но только с кем-то, кого знаю, и кто мне нравится. Поскольку у меня нет выбора идти или нет на этот раз, я думаю, что должен пойти по крайней мере с кем-то, кто мне симпатичен.  
— Думаю, это имеет смысл, — сказал Лэнс. Если бы он поступил так же, как Кит, то, честно говоря, он хотел бы пойти с ним. Теперь, когда он имел возможность поговорить с Китом больше, он понял, что, если бы он не был настолько сосредоточен на соперничестве, он и Кит могли бы быть друзьями, и это привело к тому, что Лэнс сейчас немного влюбился. Они могли быть такими же счастливыми, как Ханк и его девушка, которая была профессором Дурмстранга. Но он упустил этот шанс.  
— Хочешь пойти вместе?  
Лэнс моргнул.  
— С мной?  
— Если ты не хочешь… — начал Кит, но Лэнс остановил его.  
–Нет, это не то, что я имел в виду. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь меня.  
Кит не смотрел на него, когда он отвечал, и Лэнс видел, как кончики его ушей покраснели.  
— Я знаю, что мы не особо ладили во время учёбы, но я думаю, что, став преподавателями, мы стали ближе. Я рад, что мы узнали друг друга, потому что я понял, что ты очень хороший человек. И я с удовольствием пошёл бы с тобой на Бал. Если ты этого хочешь.  
— Эм, да. Я бы хотел, — ответил Лэнс, чувствуя себя смущённым.  
— Правда?  
Лэнс кивнул.  
— Да. Я знаю, что мы должны следить за студентами, но я жду хотя бы одного танца.  
— Я позабочусь об этом. Я могу встретиться с тобой в твоей комнате, и мы можем пойти вместе?  
— Конечно, — согласился Лэнс. Он хотел сказать больше, но громкое тиканье из его кармана остановило его. Он вытащил карманные часы и посмотрел, что уже должен идти в башню Равенкло на урок танцев. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться и посмотрел на Кита. — Мне нужно идти. У меня урок танцев.  
— Я тоже должен идти на седьмой этаж. Аллура разозлится, если я не буду помогать ей, — сказал Кит, вставая.  
— Мне жаль твоих львов, — сказал Лэнс.  
— Это наказание за то, что я действую так, как будто я их психолог, — крикнул Кит, когда они вышли из комнаты для преподавателей, и Лэнс рассмеялся.

Кит снова чувствовал себя ребёнком, сильно нервничая, когда он подошёл к комнате Лэнса. Ему никогда не нравились мантии, поэтому он решил пойти в маггловской официальной одежде. Дойдя до двери, он поправил свой галстук-бабочку. Он глубоко вздохнул и постучал в дверь. Лэнс открыл её, и оказалось, что он тоже решил отказаться от традиционной мантии. Его тёмно-синий костюм выглядел отлично, из-за чего его собственные рубашка и жилет были немного недооцененными, но, к счастью, Кит не был полностью обеспокоен своим внешним видом.  
— Хорошо выглядишь. Не думаю, что видел тебя с зачёсанными волосами после Квиддича, — сказал Лэнс, выходя из своей комнаты и возясь с рукавом его синего пиджака. Кит смог увидеть края кобуры для палочки на руке. Кит обычно держал её во внутреннем кармане. Взгляда обычно было более чем достаточно, и он мог свободно использовать заклинания без палочки.  
— Широ предположил, что так я выгляжу немного более серьёзным, — сказал Кит, желая взъерошить свои волосы, но зная, что, если он это сделает, и Широ это увидит, то у него будут проблемы.  
— Мне нравится. Хотя мне нравился твой хвостик, когда ты был на Расширенных курсах зельеварения, — сказал Лэнс, пока они шли в Большой зал.  
— В классе профессора Хаггар всегда было жарче, чем в любой другой комнате подземелий, — защищался Кит.  
— Как бы то ни было, мне нравились твои волосы.  
— Ты всегда говорил, что нет, — напомнил Кит.  
— Я мог передумать, — сказал Лэнс с улыбкой.  
Большой Зал был украшен в своём зимнем чудесном великолепии, как обычно на Святочный Бал. Студенты, которые уже были внутри, приветствовали учеников из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона, ожидая, когда директор Хогвартса — Коран официально объявит три пары из каждой школы для открытия Бала.  
— Я никогда не устану смотреть на то, как преображается это место, — сказал Лэнс, глядя в ночной магический потолок. Кит уделял больше внимания тому, как мягкие горящие огни в зале освещали Лэнса. Кит не привык к влюблённости, но после того, как он лучше узнал Лэнса, он мог видеть, как с ним легко. Кто знал, как могло бы обернуться, если бы раньше они были друзьями? Но теперь у него был шанс, и Кит не хотел его упускать.  
Они вышли на помост к преподавательскому столу, где уже сидели другие профессора и директор Коран.  
— Добро пожаловать, студенты и гости из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. Мы начинаем наш Святочный Бал с объявления пары из каждой школы, и я принял предложения от наших преподавателей и студентов. От Дурмстранга мы приглашаем мисс Шэй Балмера, и я думаю, что было бы жестоко не позволить ей танцевать со своим партнером, — профессор Гербологии подошёл к женщине, о которой шла речь. Шей была примерно на две головы выше Ханка, но, когда она взяла Ханка за руку, она выглядела достаточно маленькой, чтобы Ханк обнял её.  
— Мы также приглашаем гостей из Шармбатона, мисс Эзор и мисс Зетрид, — громкие аплодисменты французских студентов приветствовали двух женщин, когда они вышли в центр зала. — И из нашей собственной школы мы приглашаем нашего профессора Маггловедения мистера Лэнса Макклейна и нашего профессора Защиты от тёмных искусств мистера Кита Когане присоединиться к своим коллегам-преподавателям.  
И Кит, и Лэнс уставились на Корана, который только жестом указал в центр. Кит заметил, что Широ смотрит на них в ожидании. Он знал, что он никогда не должен был ему рассказывать.  
— Пойдём? — спросил Лэнс, протягивая руку. Киту всё ещё не нравилось быть в центре внимания, но он всё равно взял руку Лэнса и позволил вывести себя в центр.  
— Это так неловко, — пробормотал Кит, положив руку на плечо Лэнса, позволив ему держаться за его талию.  
— Наверное, ты не помнишь, как проходят танцы во время открытия? — спросил Лэнс, когда заиграла музыка, и он начал вести.  
— Не совсем. Я стоял сзади, когда приходил на Бал. А что?  
— Вот что, — Лэнс взял Кита за талию и, казалось бы, без каких-либо усилий поднял Кита и закрутил его, прежде чем поставить обратно на пол и снова повести в танце.  
Кит не ожидал этого. Он догадался, что он получил это за то, что не обращал внимания, когда Аллура учила его львов и её змей танцевать. Это также объяснило бы, почему Широ хихикал, когда он ушёл с урока, а Адам был парой его брата.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Лэнс, когда они поменяли руки.  
— Абсолютно. Когда ты сможешь снова это сделать?  
— Как насчет сейчас? — спросил Лэнс, улыбаясь, и положил руки на талию Кита. На этот раз Кит был готов и положил руки на его плечи. Улыбка не покидала лицо Лэнса, и к тому времени, когда они закончили танцевать, щёки Кита болели от его собственной улыбки.


End file.
